Fever
by Sumthinelse
Summary: When a fire leads to an accident in the Technological Department, several Shinigami are exposed to a 'Hollow Toxin' that pulls up an intense emotion in each of them. First in a series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters

When the alarm bells in the technological division went off, Hisagi Shuhei of the 9th division was the first to respond. He found many of the workers unconscious in a smoky room. It was one of the lower labs where an explosion had happened. He heard a voice call out from the doorway as he began evacuating the team. He called out to Kuchiki Rukia.

"The door said it wasn't a dangerous area, Kuchiki-san." He hefted a young man with horns sprouting out of his forehead over his shoulder. "Help me move the injured to the 4th squad." He and Rukia moved the workers out and they returned to the lab. They were joined by Nanao Ise of the 8th division who assisted by using a kidou spell to extinguish the flames. More people were arriving and Hisagi approached a smoking vial and used the same binding spell to remove the air around it and safely stop the smoldering. The spell, unfortunately, had the opposite effect and caused a bright light to flash around the room, blinding the occupants and rendering them unconscious.

Rukia woke in the 4th squad barracks. Her body felt hot and her skin was sensitive as if she'd been out in the sun too long. She blinked her swollen eyes and focused on the kind face of her Captain. He sat beside her bed and smiled gently.

"Ukitake Taichou," she croaked, struggling to sit up.

"Take it easy, Rukia-chan." He reached for a water pitcher and poured her a glass. She drank it gratefully.

"What happened, Taichou?"

"You responded to an emergency at the technological labs but you and several others were exposed to a type of gas when Hisagi Shuhei used a containment spell on one of the substances the technicians were working with. You, he and several others were affected by it."

"Toxic?" she asked, and an icy fear curled in her belly. "It was not one of the restricted labs."

"It is not deadly and you should make a full recovery, but the kidou spell seems to have interacted with the substance and Kurotsuchi Mayuri has told me the effects."

"What's going to happen?"

Captain Ukitaki looked slightly paler than usual. "We're not sure exactly, but it was made from the emotions of the captured hollows, so you may have some unusual responses, emotionally. We will keep someone with you at all times."

"Will I turn into a Hollow?"

"No, Rukia-chan, but if the symptoms get to be too much, we can sedate you. We would like to avoid that if possible."

Rukia tried to rest and napped lightly until nightfall. She felt hot all over and woke to the sensation of a cool cloth being drawn across her forehead. She opened her eyes. The room was softly lit with candles, much to the relief of her sensitive eyes. She focused on the face above her. Hanatarou, the young healer, smiled shyly at her.

"Rukia-Sama," he bowed slightly. "Are you feeling well?"

"Hot," she replied, reaching for the water glass by her bedside. He helped her sit up and drink. The cool water did not make her feel better. She still felt uncomfortably warm. "It must be the fever, I guess," she said, dully, swinging her legs around the cot.

"You feel only a little warm, Rukia-Sama." The young man pressed a cool hand to her face and she leaned into it, sighing.

"That feels good, Hanatarou." She closed her eyes. "I feel strange. Like there is an internal fever going on, and like my skin is sunburned and sensitive. Was there an explosion?"

"No," the boy answered nervously when she placed her hand over his. "The people who were outside the radius of the lab said there was a flash, but no sound. Just…the flash." He blushed suddenly and Rukia realized she was stroking the back of his hand with her fingertip.

It felt good to touch someone. She reached out and ran her sensitive fingertips over his smooth cheek. His eyes widened in surprise as her thumb brushed her bottom lip. She leaned forward, instinctively but a strong hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Leave, Hanatarou." The voice left no room for argument.

"I'll get Unohana Taichou," the young healer said, backing away.

"Don't bother," Abarai Renji said, not taking his eyes from Rukia. "We knew something like this could happen. I'm just glad she's having an emotional surge we can tame."

"Y-yes, Lieutenant." Hanatarou left the room and shut it securely behind him. Renji leaned down and smiled at Rukia.

"Getting frisky with the help, Rukia, Chan?"

Rukia's heart had picked up its speed when Renji's massive hand hand closed over her wrist. Her breathing quickened and she stood up, reaching for the front of his robe. She suddenly wanted to look at his tattoos.

"I want to…see you." She shook her head to try to clear it. Hanatarou had left just as she'd been getting interested.

"You've seen plenty in Rukongai, and during training." He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. You're not yourself, right now, Rukia. You've been subjected to the instinct of a hollow."

"What?" She tried to clear her head again by shaking it, but it didn't help. His words didn't seem important right now.

"Come on, Rukia, this is kids' stuff. You know Hollow are not capable of reason or complex emotion. They are usually only driven by one; sometimes it's anger, or loneliness, or jealousy. In your case, it seems to be lust."


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you understand lust?" Her pupils were dilated so they looked like black orbs with a small blue ring around them. She flattened her palm against the bare skin of his chest. Her overly sensitized hands picked up each heartbeat that pounded against her fingers and answered it with a gentle throb in her lower regions. Renji placed his palm over her hand.

"Yes, I understand lust, Rukia." His voice remained infuriatingly calm. "You need to fight this emotion. It isn't yours and you should not suffer from it."

"Don't speak to me like a child." She pulled away from him. "I'm not a kid anymore." Her anger boiled up and she slapped him. "You treat me like I'm breakable and follow me around half the time," she snapped. "But now you won't give me what I need."

"You need time, Rukia." Renji did not react to the slap.

Her hand shot out, quicker than Renji expected and fastened to the front of his Hakama. "I need this." She groped blindly for a moment, unaccustomed to her own actions. But she found her mark quickly enough and boldly fondled her friend.

Jumping back, the big Lieutenant's eyes widened. "Watch your hands unless you want to get educated."

"I do want to get educated, Renji. Rukia moved forward, her arms outstretched. "I want you to hold me like you did the day I was to be executed." Her eyes were hypnotic and Renji felt himself soften to her words. "I know you've been with women before, I want you to be the one to teach me."

"Not like this," he said, trying to reason with her but unable to move away. She closed the distance and pressed herself to his broad chest. He closed his arms around her and held her gently.

"You're so strong, Renji," she whispered, pressing her face to the bare patch of skin left by his open kimono. "So broad and muscular. Renji you're so big." She pressed her lips to his chest and hooked her foot behind his ankle, tripping him and sending them both backwards to the bed. He moved his arms behind him to catch himself and she whispered a quick Kidou spell and bound his arms at the elbow, holding him, half-propped up on his back.

Renji tried to scramble off the bed but Rukia was on him in a second. She climbed onto him frantically, clumsily, trying to pull off his kimono but thwarted by her own kidou. She left it opened in the front and ran her hands over his massive chest. She traced the tattoos she could see and planted small kisses along the lines. She moved her hips against his and though his body responded, Renji felt compassion and pain for his beloved Rukia who was wrestling with the front of his trousers with inexperienced hands.

"Stop, Rukia," he said, in a firm voice. "I want you to stop."

Renji's words penetrated the lustful fog of Rukia's mind. She blinked at him. Something nagged at her. Something was wrong. The ridge in his pants that she was rubbing against gave her a very pleasant sensation that heated her up, but his words didn't comply with her wants. She tried to ignore them but he repeated the phrase again and again. He wanted her to stop. Why did he want her to stop? Surely he loved her a little. He was obviously man enough to respond to her actions, why couldn't he just give it up already? Her frustration with being of two minds made her angry. Tears gathered in her eyes and she lashed out at him.

"You do want me," she snapped. "I know you do, but you won't help me!"

"I am helping you," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady. He could feel the warmth of her through both of their clothing. It was getting difficult to remain focused. She was starting to burn up, and he saw the sheen of sweat on her brow and her neck.

"I'll bet Kurosaki would help me." Rukia climbed off Renji and gave his erection a last squeeze before heading to the door. "I can make it to the living world in an hour."

Renji managed to break his kidou bonds and reached her as she opened the door to her recovery room. Instead of locking them both in, he fastened an arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet. With several flash steps, he'd carried her to a small lake in the surrounding woods. Rukia clung to him desperately, with trembling arms, she tried to embrace him and press herself to him. Closing his eyes to fend off the onslaught of physical need, he walked, resolutely into the icy water with Rukia, attached to him like a limpet.

The cold water made Rukia gasp when she felt it close over her feet and lower legs. She tried to climb up Renji's body but his hands were firmly at her waist and he didn't stop until they were up to their necks. The near-freezing temperature worked to cool Rukia's ardor and she managed to calm herself after a few minutes of struggling against her best friend. He tucked her under his arm and she clung to the front of his kimono as he waded back out to the shore; then, with a few flash-steps, they were at his quarters.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked, setting her on her feet in a soggy pool. She nodded, teeth chattering. "Alright, go into the bathroom and dry off. Put on my robe." He gestured to the door off the bedroom.

Rukia's mind felt a little better after the shock of the cold water. She quickly stripped out of her sodden uniform and rubbed herself briskly with a towel. Then she put on Renji's short robe that covered her nearly to her knees. She had to take the belt out of the belt loops so she could tie it around her waist. Despite being short sleeved, she still felt swamped in it. Opening the door, she saw Renji had changed into a dry Hakama but was still shirtless. He rubbed his arms with a small towel and turned when he heard her audible intake of breath. He really was beautifully built. His broad shoulders were wider than the length of one of her arms, muscles stood out in all the right places, and his waist was smooth and narrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Um," Rukia started, licking her lips and walking out into the main room. "C-can you put something on?" He turned to her in surprise. "I can't stop looking at you, and I don't want to go back to the lake."

"Oh, right." Renji had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't expect the…problem to return so quickly."

"Me neither," she said. Sitting on the floor beside the table. He'd set out some cold rice and fish and a pitcher of water. "I think I'm okay now…for a while." She bit her lip and thought for a few moments.

"What's on your mind?"

"The way I was behaving earlier," she said, quickly, "And the way I'll likely behave again before this junk is out of my system." She took the cup of water he offered. "How much longer do I have?"

"Probably through the morning." He served her some of the rice in a bowl. "Eat, you'll need your strength."

"Maybe I should leave you every advantage."

"I'll be okay." Renji smiled tightly. "I know it's not really you and that makes it a bit easier to refuse."

"Renji," she started, and then tried to think of the way she wanted to word her statement. "I don't date. Here in Soul Society, or anywhere else."

"I know," he said, taking some rice and fish for himself. "Another one of the reasons I couldn't do what you were asking."

"But If I did…date," she continued. "It's not as if you wouldn't be someone I'd consider…going to…first."

Renji paused but didn't look up from his rice. "Thank you." He didn't say anything else so Rukia ate in silence. She was hungry, hungrier than she thought she'd be. When she found herself drinking an entire pitcher of ice water, however, she knew that the Hollow Toxin's influence was returning. She knew her friend would be watching her and when she looked up at him, he was staring at her with a calculating expression.

"How are you feeling?" Renji asked.

"It's starting to get…warm again," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. "Maybe you should stay away from me."

"And let you loose around all the men?" He shook his head and cleared the dishes. "Not likely."

"What am I supposed to do?" She shivered inside the robe. "Maybe I should just sit in a cold bath for the rest of the night."

"There might be another way." At her friend's suggestion, Rukia felt hopeful. "I don't know how you feel about it."

"What?" she asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"You could…give yourself a little relief from the heat." He blushed as he said it, and Rukia started at him for a few moments until his meaning became clearer.

"Oh, no." She shook her head violently. "I don't think I could do that."

"You've never done it before?" He looked genuinely concerned. "I thought everyone did. I mean, after all these years, you never…?" His voice trailed off and he looked at her significantly.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"You were tearing my clothes off and groping at my vitals earlier." He looked annoyed. "Come on, no secrets here. Not tonight."

"Well, of course I've done that," she snapped. "It's just that, the urge isn't for…the ends that get accomplished, by …that."

"I don't get it."

"I don't feel like I just need…" she bit her lips and blushed furiously. "An orgasm. It's like I feel the need for…a man."

"Seriously?" Renji looked surprised.

"Tell me the truth," Rukia's voice was defensive. "Even when you're horny, getting the job done by yourself doesn't erase the lust you have for someone else, does it?'

"You have a point." He leaned closer. "Is it just any guy you want right now?"

"I think I'd probably drop my standards a bit, but no, not just anyone."

"What about that healer, kid?"

"I didn't know what was going on then. I just liked touching his face." She turned away from Renji and hugged her knees to her chest. "Why are you sticking around anyway?"

"Because we've known each other a long time, Rukia-chan, and I won't let you suffer alone."

"Because you want to watch me suffer instead?" She was feeling irritable and her skin was getting sensitive again.

"Will you trust me?" Renji's voice was directly behind her, she hadn't heard him cross the room.

"You're the person who's behaving himself. What's not to trust?" She sat up straight when she felt his fingers close on her shoulder. He was waiting for her answer. "Yes, I trust you."

"Okay," he said, moving behind her, close enough that she could feel the heat from his body. "I'll help you but I need something from you."

"What?' Rukia turned her head to look at him. Her heart had already picked up its pace at his earlier words. Her skin was tingling with pleasure at his touch. At the rate she was getting excited, she might explode before morning on her own.

"Don't kiss me tonight…on the lips." Renji's request surprised her. She turned around fully to face him. "These are not the best circumstances, but I won't pretend I'm not going to enjoy some of this. And I can only take so much before I'll break my resolve."

"Resolve?" Rukia's mouth was watering.

"I don't want to make love to you tonight…in this state." When she opened her mouth to protest, he placed a finger on her lips. "There are plenty of other things we can do."

As soon as Rukia nodded her agreement to his terms, Renji got down to business. He took her by the hand and led her to his sleeping room. They sat down on his futon and He placed one of his large hands on her shoulder, under the robe. Rukia closed her eyes and swayed toward him. He rubbed his thumb against her collarbone and untied the belt with the other hand.

Rukia felt a wave of shyness wash over her, quickly, but it passed when Renji's hands parted the robe and let it fall off her shoulders to pool at her waist. He smoothed his palms over her skin and cupped her small, firm breasts. The sensation was intense and a soft sound came out of her mouth. He pressed her backwards on the futon and lay beside her. She tried to turn into his embrace, but he turned her away from him and tucked her back against his chest, spooning his body behind her.

Renji's massive arms crossed over Rukia's front and he pressed his lips to the back of her neck, making her arch, involuntarily. With light touches, his callused fingertips brushed over her breasts and circled her hardened nipples. She hissed at the sensation and pressed her bottom into his groin, growling in frustration at the erection she felt there. He pressed his other hand between her legs and cupped her, letting his middle finger press close to her moist heat. Rukia clutched helplessly at his arm and tried to push against his hand.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "just relax." He pressed his lips to her damp hair and began to move his finger, pressing into her inner folds and circling up and around the sensitive clitoris. She bucked against his hand and dug her nails into his arm. He started to rub harder and she thought she was going to die from the intense waves of pleasure that were building inside her.

Renji used his thumb to play with one of Rukia's taught nipples, he tried to focus on her and ignore his body's own urgent needs. She was arching her back and drawing blood with her nails. He decided to indulge himself early in order to make it easier to focus on her later. He used the hand between her legs to tuck her bottom tightly against him. The thin fabric of his hakama was the only thing separating them now. He rolled her onto her stomach, keeping one hand beneath her and began to thrust against her, using the friction of their bodies to pleasure himself. He supported most of his weight on one hand and thrust hard enough to move her pelvis against his other hand. She clutched her hands in his sheets and stuffed a pillow in her mouth to stifle her cries when the friction shoved her over the edge.

Renji felt her muscles tighten up and her thighs clamped around his hand as she climaxed. He wasn't far behind her and bit back his own cry of ecstasy when he arrived; feeling the wetness soak into the fabric of his pants. They both took a few moments to catch their breath before Renji rolled to his feet and went to the bathroom to change into clean pants and wash off. He took the opportunity to splash some cold water on his face as well.

Rukia passed him, carrying the robe into the bathroom as he came out and shut the door for several minutes. He went back to the futon and waited for her. When she came out, she was looking paler than before, but when he beckoned her, she joined him, curling up at his side.

"What now?" she asked.

"Try to get some rest," he said, draping a big arm over her shoulders. "We'll see how long that lasts."

She nodded without looking at him and he pulled the sheet over them both. The warmth of his body radiated to her and she tried not to think about the tingles zinging though her body each time he shifted his weight and touched her. Her body was very happy that its mate was near and she felt herself practically humming from satiated pleasure. She'd never had an orgasm with anyone else in the room before. Except once when she'd had a roommate in school, but that was totally different.

Rukia had never experienced a physical release more intense than when Renji had been thrusting against her bottom and using his movements as leverage for her most sensitive areas. If she hadn't had the peace of mind to stuff her face into a pillow, she'd have embarrassed herself by loudly cheering him on. She drifted off with a feeling of satisfaction, at her own lack of shame.

It wasn't until the pre- dawn hours that Renji noticed any change in Rukia's sleeping patterns. He was a light enough sleeper that he'd allowed himself to doze and if she's tried to leave the bed, he'd be able to hear her. Now she was moving restlessly beside him. He watched her in the waning moonlight, her lovely face was a mask of tension and her breathing was heavy and labored. She turned to him and arched against his side; her skin was damp with perspiration. She clutched at him, unconsciously and he decided to try and bring her to climax before she became too desperate. He reminded himself that he was doing this because she needed it. Nevertheless, he licked his lips and scooted under the sheet.

Rukia's dream was hot and fevered with impressions of masculine hands clutching at her, warm flesh against her and within her. At first, the pleasant sensation between her thighs just intensified the dream, but as the feeling grew more urgent, she woke and tried to roll over only to find Renji's hand planted firmly on her stomach to hold her still. His face was buried between her legs and though her first reaction to this realization was embarrassment, it didn't last when the movements of his tongue had her gasping out loud.

Renji was fluttering his tongue against the most sensitive spot on her entire body. Rukia opened her mouth to make a sound but none came out. She didn't have the breath for it. She clutched helplessly at his hair but couldn't make herself push him away. The inner tension was building up so quickly that when he slid one of his fingers inside of her, and started to stroke her from the inside, she came so hard and fast she saw spots in front of her eyes. When she caught her breath, she glanced down at her lab where Renji was watching her.

"I don't know what to say," she started. He shook his head and she stopped talking.

"Please don't discuss gratitude right now," he said, rolling off her and standing up stiffly. She could see the outline of his erection in his Hakama. "I'd be too tempted to take you up on it." He walked to the bathroom and shut the door. Rukia took a drink of water from the pitcher by the bed and straightened the robe she wore. She walked out into the main room and looked out the window. The moon was setting and she could see the faintest relief to the darkness on the horizon. Her mind was a little less busy now. Things felt a little simpler in the quiet night. "Hey." She turned and saw Renji standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she replied, quietly.

"Come back to bed." He yawned when he said it and held out his hand. She smiled and took it, letting him lead her back to the futon where they resumed their positions. With the fever subsiding for now, things seemed…right.


	4. Chapter 4

Rukia drifted off before dawn and woke to find her head tucked comfortably against Renji's shoulder. He was propped up on some pillows and his face was turned away from her. He was looking out the windows and with the fingers that were tangled with hers, he stroked her hand absently.

"You've slept comfortably for a few hours," he said, keeping his gaze on the window. "Maybe the toxin has worn off."

"Yes." Rukia heard the roughness in her own voice. She cleared her throat and shifted into a sitting position. "I don't feel clouded or overheated," she said. "My skin isn't as sensitive either."

"Good." Renji turned to face her and gave her a quick, tight smile. He released her fingers and started to turn away from her. Rukia moved to put her arm around his waist but when he moved upward, her hand collided with his groin. He hissed and froze. For a moment, neither of them moved.

Rukia's fingers twitched briefly before closing around the thick, hard ridge that tented the front of his pants.

"Let me touch you." She whispered the words but her attention was focused on her hand. He grabbed her wrist but she quickly tightened her grip. "Let me…see."

"Rukia, please!" he begged. "I can't keep control when you do this." His hips bucked upward of their own accord.

"You kept your control all night," she argued, running her hand down his length with a boldness that surprised them both. She made the decision that felt right to her and climbed up to her knees. "I'm all better now so why don't I give you a little relief." She implored him with her big, dark eyes. She knew what he was thinking. He would feel guilty if she were doing it to settle a debt between them.

"Rukia," he gasped. "I don't want you to feel like you need to do this."

Rukia thought about how patient he'd been with her all night, and how so few men could have been trusted with the temptation of the object of their affection being thrown at them in bouts of uncontrollable lust. The discovery of this new side of Renji, the man with hidden bedroom talents and iron self-control, brought real lust bubbling to the surface. It wasn't the lust of a hollow; a shallow, covetous lust, it was the arousal of a woman.

"Renji," she said, leaning forward and moving her face close enough to his that she could feel his breath on her chin, "I am not feeling charitable at the moment." She closed the distance and kissed him on the mouth. When their lips touched, she felt the slightest resistance and then the big man's arms went around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He took over the kiss, moving his lips over hers impatiently. Unaccustomed to kissing, she pursed her lips against his until he pulled away. His big hand cupped her cheek and his thumb traced her bottom lip.

"Open your mouth," he said, softly.

Rukia obeyed and Renji resumed their kiss. His tongue was gentle but insistent when it twined with hers. She remembered some of the other things he'd done with his tongue during the night and felt a blush rise in her cheeks. He wasn't sloppy or too wet with his attentions, but they were…intimate kisses. He moved back and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Renji," Rukia said, reaching up her hands and resting them on his shoulders. "If tonight has taught me anything, it's that I am ready for this kind of relationship." Her eyes were serious. "I push down my physical urges because I never want to seem too weak." She shrugged, "And look where that got me; I couldn't control myself when presented with too much lust." She leaned forward and kissed him again. "I _am_ ready for this, and I _want_ you."

Renji gave her a tight nod and pushed her back onto the futon. He loosened her robe and pulled a blanket over both of them. He wanted to enjoy her fully and he started with kisses and touching. He ran his hands over her skin as if it were the first time. He continued to kiss her deeply, enjoying the feel of her inexperienced eagerness. He moved his hands down to her breasts and toyed with them, plucking gently at her nipples and stroking them with the very tip of his fingers. Then he moved down and took one into his mouth, sucking it and flicking his tongue against the puckered nub. Rukia gasped at the tingle that the sensation gave her. Even though it was only a small area, she felt pleasure move throughout her body and noticed her toes curling involuntarily.

Renji moved his attention to her other breast before kissing his way down her belly. Knowing what he was planning, Rukia put a pillow over her face and tried to relax. She felt him chuckle near her pubic bone then she felt the strands of his hair brush her sensitive skin. He'd taken his hair down and used it to tease her. It also obstructed her view of him when she peeked from under the pillow. His tongue poked through her curls quickly and unexpectedly, making her buck her hips involuntarily. She blushed deeper and pressed the pillow back over her face; trying to muffle the sounds that she'd be making.

Renji began to work in earnest, he licked and teased and sucked at Rukia, making her squirm with the intense pleasure. Without the hollow lust clouding her senses, there was a sharpness to each touch and stroke he made. When he concentrated his attention on her clitoris and fluttered his tongue against it the way he'd done the night before, she clamped her knees around his ribs and arched her back, catching her own cry in the pillow. She hadn't climaxed, but she was very close. She felt his warmth move up her body until he was propped over her torso with just his hips between her thighs. She knew he was waiting for her so she put the pillow down.

The man looking down at her was a stranger; his wild, red hair and savage expression belonged to a beast. The stripes tattooed all over his face and body made him look like a tiger. He was, in many ways, an animal. Right now, Rukia wanted him to act like one.

"What are you waiting for?" she panted. Renji grinned down at her and she felt his erection, thick and hot at her entrance.

"Just want to look at you," he said, his voice was rough and low. He was sweating and she knew he was trying his best to do everything slowly. She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder and shifted so that her hips were moving up to nudge him, gently, forward. She cupped his face with her other hand and urged him down to kiss her. He did, briefly, then leaned back up with his arms straight and supporting him while he moved forward, inch by inch.

Rukia was so tight and warm; she was like sliding into a tight fist. Renji moved in while sliding out about half the distance he gained with each thrust. Eventually he encountered resistance and saw the tiniest twitch in Rukia's face. She was not a woman to be coddled so he just pushed forward with a strong, smooth movement and was deep within her. He trembled slightly but held still. She shifted beneath him, making herself more comfortable and then he started moving. Several more thrusts had him inside to the hilt and he closed his eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the singular pleasure of being engulfed by his Rukia.

Rukia was his now. And he was hers. He brought his chest down and kept his weight on his elbows; he wanted to continue to kiss and touch her while they made love. He also wanted to last long enough to give her release so he kept the touching to a minimum.

Rukia's discomfort faded as she moved her hips around, testing her sensitive body. As Renji picked up a steady rhythm, she found she liked it when her back was arched and he bumped her more sensitive areas on the up-thrust. He caught her movements and gave her a wink, taking her mouth again and moving his thumb between them to press and rub gently, the way he had when he'd used their friction to bring her to climax the first time.

It took longer this time, not being under the influence of the unwanted emotions, but Rukia's orgasm hit her as she was starting to see strain in Renji's face. She panted and gasped but she managed to hold back the scream that wanted to rip free from her throat. She felt his fingers dig into her shoulder when she contracted around him and his thrusting became more forceful and fast. He set his knees and dug his feet in for traction on the mattress then moved his hand from between them to her hip and held on while he pushed as hard as he could, thrusting like he wanted to push her through the mattress.

They panted together while waiting for their hearts to return to a normal rhythm. Renji dropped his forehead to Rukia's collarbone and planted a kiss there as he rested. Eventually he rolled to the side and stood up, scooping up the bonelessly relaxed limbs of his unresisting partner. He carried her to the bathroom and kicked the door open.

"Not cold water this time?" Rukia said, hopefully.

"Nope," he replied, kicking the door shut behind them, "but no smelly girly soap."


End file.
